Falling For You
by xleopardraindrop
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have found each other, and simply, easily, they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: Lonely

**

* * *

**

Lonely

I was walking slowly, having to endure the lonesome that I felt. I wanted to ignore the sadness, though I knew that was impossible. I missed feeling loved, and the only good thing about being a vampire was that everyone watched you with eyes that were unbelievable. The way that some boys stared at me, mouths hanging open, all the while feeling lust towards me. I sighed and kept walking. I wished to still be human everyday of my long, never ending, vampire life. I sighed again of exasperation of my wondering thoughts. I wanted a grizzly bear because I hadn't gone hunting in a while. But I knew I wouldn't be that lucky. There were hardly any grizzlies in Arizona. Why Carlisle had us come to one of the sunniest places in the world? Oh right, because we were supposed to act "human". Yea we sure do look human my mind thought. We are just a bunch of beyond perfect looking people but we were so human-looking! I ignored the thought the best that I could but it was difficult because it was so true.

I smelled a human near by but I reminded myself that I was now a vegetarian.

Ugh.

I walked closer to the scent though just telling myself to see what the person looked like. I heard a person struggling and a deep growl. I walked faster towards the sound. I saw the grizzly first. I thought I could just eat it to satisfy my thirst.

And then I saw him.

Struggling under the bear's massive paws. Fighting with all the strength that a human was possible to possess. I was awestruck. I stared at him for a minute not able to realize what I'd stumbled upon. I then remembered that he was going to die if I didn't get that bear off of him.

* * *

_Hello people! I just was bored and in case you havent noticed yet this is Rosalie Hale's story of how she found Emmett. I dont own anything Stephanie Meyer created both of the wonderful characters. Feedback would be highly appreciated and please be nice and tell me your honest opinion!_

_-Sandra-_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Rosalie Finds Emmett

**I am found**

It only took me a few seconds to get the massive bear off the human. I looked at him. He was perfect. Even with scratches and deep cuts in his perfectly tanned skin, he was just beautiful. At first I wondered if he was a vampire; just like me. But then I remembered that vampires can't have tanned skin and; they can't bleed. I had to hold my breath to keep from hurting this human more than he was already.

I realized he was falling under. He was going to die. The bear had done too much damage for this poor human boy who still seemed at early life to live. I then realized that I had to take this boy to Carlisle if he was expecting to live. Then I thought about how I, Rosalie Hale, had become an immortal. I shuttered away from the reminisce. I thought about how I had wished to die, right then, right there, lying in the middle of the road, bleeding and freezing to death. I had this feeling that this boy would love to be immortal though. To be a monster.

I threw the boy over my shoulder. He was still unconscious so he wouldn't know what I was doing. I ran to my Jeep and drove the fastest it would go. I got to Carlisle right on time.

I showed him and told him what had happened to the boy whom I had just found being mauled by a bear in the middle of the forest floor.

Carlisle told me what I already knew what would have to happen in order for the boy to live. He was going to have to turn into a monster. I still remember the pain that flashed through me when I was bitten. I shuttered away from the thought. Carlisle said it would be best if _I _was the one to bite the boy. So I did. He didn't scream. He didn't make one sound. I thought that maybe I was to late.

The next day, I hadn't moved an inch from where I was, sitting in the chair next to the boy. He started moving as if he was uncomfortable. I could hear his heart loud and clear. I remembered that's how mine felt when I was going though the transformation. He then sat up staring at me.

He was even more beautiful than he was when I found him.

He didn't have the same perfectly tanned skin that he had when I had found him. But the pale white skin that replaced it did perfect. He had bright scarlet eyes; typical for a newborn. He had the short black hair that I had remembered. And the best part of him was his muscles. He had muscles in muscles. He was perfect. But I reminded myself that he may not want me like I do him.

I called Carlisle over and he said that he would be there in a minute. I heard Edward and Carlisle and it sounded as if they were in a fight. Finally, the boy spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I ? Is that a car I hear in here?"

I responded, "You are the same person that you were when I found you being mauled by a bear in the forest yesterday. You are at my 'home' in Arizona. No there is no car in here. Extra hearing comes with being what you are now."

"What am I now?" he asked.

"A vampire. An immortal. A monster."

He then laughed at what I said. He thought that I was kidding. But when he saw my face, his expression changed.

" You're serious?"

"I am totally serious."

" But you're beautiful! You are the prettiest woman I have ever seen! How can vampires be so...so...so perfect?!" I had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"The long black cloakes are just a myth that people try to fool you. And thanks so much."

"Why does my throat burn so much?"

"You are thirsty. But you will not drink human blood."

"That sounds weird. It's probably going to take some time to get used the way, what _will_ I drink?"

"Our family, Us Cullen's are _vegetarian_ vampires." I stated. "We only feed off the blood of animals. We don't want to be _as _much as a monster as we seem." I smiled.

"What's your name?" Emmett's face broke into a huge grin.

"I am Rosalie Hale-Cullen. What is _your _name?"

"I am Emmett. I guess I can adapt the last name if you want me to stay with your family." He smirked.

"I would love it to have you stay." I was stating the truth. I felt.. whole for once. "So you are now Emmett Cullen."

"I like it."

"Now come on, lets go hunting."

The look on his face turned from happy to upset to confused.

"How do you go hunting?" He asked with wonder.

"It's easy! Sink your teeth into an animal and drink." I laughed my best laugh.

"Ok. You make it sound so simple."

I smiled. "That's because it is."

"Ok. Now let's go _hunting._"

Then they both jumped out of the open window and ran as fast as they could to the forest to hunt.


	3. Chapter 3: I knew I loved You

**I knew I loved you**

"Emmett?" I asked wondering where in the 2 seconds that I had turned around looking for food he had disappeared. I heard a deep laugh coming from the northwest and ran toward it. I saw Emmett playing with a dead grizzly's paws and laughing at it.

"Next time you want to mess with me; well actually there _isn't _gonna be a next time because you're dead!" He laughed again and kicked the bear in the gut, sending it a good 5 feet in the air only to land right back down in front of him.

I put my hands on my hips and chuckled myself. He heard me and snapped around.

"Sorry about that. You already know why I was gonna die if you didn't save me right?"

"Yes I know." I replied "I actually found it pretty funny what you just did to that bear." I motioned toward the corpse.

"You're…not…horrified…by me?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Of course not." I said and I truly meant it. "Killing something that attempted to kill you is not that bad." I tried to smile my best and he beamed at me.

"You are hilarious."

"Thanks. So did you already eat?" I motioned toward the bear again and noticed his black skin-tight shirt had darker stains in it.

"Oh umm… yea I did already 'eat'" he made quotation marks in the air.

"Do you want to meet my family now?" I asked curious if he was brave enough to meet the rest of us Cullen's.

"My pleasure." He replied and acted like he took his imaginary hat off and held it to his chest.

"Carlisle is just probably _dying_ to meet you." I beamed at him and chuckled.

"Well let's not keep him waiting." He replied. He took 2 steps closer to me and he smiled a blinding smile.

He then slung me over so that I was cradled in his arms and ran at full speed. I pretended to be scared by doing 'ah!' and 'look out!' .He just laughed at me and ran faster. When we got to the house he set me down gently.

"That was fun. Were you really scared?" he beamed at me again and it stunned me for a moment.

"Uh no I was just doing that to make you feel like you were going fast. You need some lessons." I beamed right back at him and laughed at his expression which was now the tiniest bit frustrated.

"You wait until I see _you _run and then _I _will be the one to crack jokes." He smirked at me

"Don't hold your breath."

"I actually think I will. Since I no longer _need _air."

"Haha you're so funny."

"I know I am." He winked and I giggled.

"Now let's go meet my family." I reminded him.

"Let's." And he swung me up again and ran me up the stairs and I laughed the whole time out of pure enjoyment. Maybe there was something good in being a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cullens

**The Cullen's**

"Ok, Emmett. I'm sure that they will love you but just to make sure don't do anything stupid. Esme I know will welcome you with open arms and Carlisle as well. Edward's a little stubborn though so try to do whatever you can to get on his good side. And you have to change clothes really fast." I instructed Emmett.

"Um ok be nice to Edward, be polite to Carlisle, and what do I do with Esme?" Emmett asked me while digging through his new bag of clothes looking for a clean shirt.

"Just say 'Hi I'm Emmett and you must be Esme.' And just smile at her a bunch and you should be good." I told him. This should be pretty easy I thought. "Ok throw your old shirt in that bin over there" I pointed it out "and then follow me."

He then threw the totally ruined shirt in the dirty clothes bin and followed me upstairs to the dining room.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting at the two end seats while Edward was leaning against the wall with a frustrated expression. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked Emmett to the two seats next to Carlisle and Esme. Edward then dragged himself to sit down on the other side of the table and folded his arms across his chest. Emmett stifled a laugh.

"Hello." Esme greeted Emmett. "You must be Emmett right?"

"Yea urn I mean yes I am Emmett and you must be Esme." I grinned that he remembered what I told him to say to Esme. Edward just 'hmphed' and sunk deeper down in the chair.

"Hi Emmett. It's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle greeted Emmett with a shake of his hand.

"Nice to meet you to. And you must be… Carlisle am I right?" Emmett asked.

"Yep that's me." Carlisle answered.

"Ok just making sure I know everyone's name right." Emmett confirmed.

"Hi." Edward said with a rude tone to his voice.

_BE NICE TO HIM, EDWARD IT'S HIS FIRST DAY HERE AND YOU'RE ALREADY BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS! _I hissed at Edward in my thoughts. He just growled at me and continued talking to Emmett.

"So Rosalie here said that you were being attacked by a bear. Couldn't you just _try _to fight back? They really aren't that strong you know."

"Well you know what Edward-''I commented but Carlisle cut me off.

"Why don't we learn more about each other than to fight." I hated Edward sometimes. Why did he have to be so grouchy all the time??

Edward smiled at me darkly at my thoughts. _Stupid head._ I thought. His smile turned to a glare and my glare turned to a smile.

"I was actually born in New Jersey, Carlisle. My mom and dad were both in the pharmacy business and I used to help my friend with his parents' business; which was the farming business.

"I remember his name was John Keyer and I remember that he was a huge troublemaker. His parents wanted him to do better than they did but John just said he liked the animals to much to do something else.

"He was always like I said a trouble maker but he had a good heart. I remember the day that I went to his funeral." A sad look crossed his face.

"How did he die?" Carlisle asked; interested in Emmett's story.

"He was working out in the field one day. They have automatic wood cutters where you have to jab the wood in through one end and it comes out chopped in pieces on the other end." Emmett said. Edward then reading Emmett's thoughts –pulled out a sad face and I could tell he meant it. _Good boy._ I thought. Then his nice face turned once again slowly to glare at me. I stifled a sticking-of-the-tongue-out.

"So he was working on this machine when the thing gets jammed. He reaches his hand in there when he thinks its off and it electrocutes him. I came back from fishing and saw him lying on the floor dead." Esme covered her mouth with her hand in horror.

"That's awful!" She exclaimed and walked over to hug Emmett. He just beamed and hugged her back.

Edward just _had _to ruin the mood with a throat clearing.

"Well Im sorry to say Emmett but Carlisle and I have to go hunting." Esme said. "I would love to talk more later if that's ok."

He beamed. "I would love that, Esme." Emmett exclaimed.

"Nice meeting you Emmett." Carlisle said standing up and offering his hand.

"My pleasure." Emmett said shaking the offer.

"Come on Emmett." I said taking his hand and leading him from the living room towards the 'kitchen'.

In the end Edward was sitting at the table still frustrated that now he was not the only male child in the Cullen family. I laughed and Emmett looked at me with one of those what's-so-funny? expressions.

"That went great." I told him once we were in the kitchen.

"Yay now I can be in the Cullen family!" he said excitedly.

I laughed and towed him out of the kitchen to the garage where we held the super fast cars.


	5. Chapter 5: Driving

**Driving**

"Please tell me that you know how to drive?" I asked Emmett while tolling him toward the garage.

"Duh I know how to drive. Who doesn't?" he said.

"Ok good. Hmmm what kinds of cars do you wish that you could have?" I asked as we slowly approached the garage door and stopped.

"Urn, a Ferrari, Mercedes, Bentley, those kinds of cars. Why do you ask?" he asked me.

"Just wondering." I laughed.

I then opened up the garage door and turned on the lights even though they weren't necessary.

"You've got to be kidding me." Emmett said ask his eyes searched the garage.

In us Cullen's' garage, there are: 2 Ferrari's one red one blue, 1 Mercedes jet black, and 3 Bentley's in yellow, green, and maroon.

"I know kinda overwhelming at first but then you get used to it. Which one do you wanna drive?" I asked. His head turned slowly to look at me with eager eyes.

"I…can…drive…one…of…these…?" He stuttered out.

"Uh yea why else do you think I brought you in here??" I taunted.

He then dashed around me and hopped in the bright red Ferrari.

"Typical." I muttered. He heard me and laughed. He let the roof back and patted the passenger seat next to him.

"Uh uh. I don't sit in the seat. I stand on it and hang out the sunroof." I said jumping in the sunroof and sinking my Giuseppe Zanotti stilettos into the leather seat of the Ferrari.

"Let's go." He said while slamming his foot on the pedal toward California.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting To Know You

I put my brand new Gucci sunglasses on and let my long, blonde hair flow in the wind. Emmett looked up at me and smirked. I sat down in my seat and fluffed my hair in the rearview mirror. Emmett looked at me.

"So, tell me more about you," Emmett said calmly, conversationally.

"Okay. What do you wanna know?" I asked, using the same tone.

"Hmm. I don't know. Your history, background. Anything," he said.

"Hm alright. I'll start from the beginning. My full name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. I was born on October 10th 1915, in Rochester NY. Carlisle changed me the night before my wedding," I spoke honestly. I felt like I could trust him.

"Wait, what? Why did he do that? And you were getting married? To who?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I'll explain everything. The night before my wedding, I had just left one of my best friends house. I was walking home in the night, when I saw my husband-to-be under one of the streetlights, with his friends. They, clearly, were drunk. One of his friends said that they couldn't see how I looked; that I was all covered up. I had a corset on, with a long skirt and a blue jacket. My future husband's name was Royce King. I was going to be Rosalie King, and I was very happy. We were both very rich, both of our parents were happy that we were young and in love. But, like I said, the night I was coming from my friends house and I saw Royce and his friends drunk, they decided to really see how I looked. Snatching out my hair clips, ripping my clothes off. They all, one by one, raped me that night. Then, after they were done with their dirty work, they beat me up and left me in the cold, snowy street to die. I was bleeding rapidly, and the cold of the snow was freezing my toes and fingers. I could feel my heart stopping, slowly. That's when Carlisle found me, carried me back, saved me. I honestly don't remember much from that night, it was all a blur. But I could never forget the human to vampire process. It's much to painful," I bit my lip, frightened by my own history. Emmett put a comforting hand on my cheek and looked in my eyes.

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry." He said with sincerity.

"It's over now, that's all that matters," I said with a smile. "Now let me hear about you, what's your story?"

"Ahh, mines boring. I was born in Florida, raised there. I moved here to Arizona about, well, maybe a year or two ago. I like heat, so I go to hot places. Even though now, I think I'm limited to that. Anyways, I don't have a mother; she died during childbirth. My father could give a rat's shit about me, and I don't have any siblings. I've always been a one person band, but now, I'm willing for that to change," he said, gently twining his hand with mine.

"Well, that's good to hear. :)" I said.

"Ohh look, a hotel. Wanna stop here?" he suggested.

"Sure! How many rooms?" I asked.

"One." Emmett said with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Checking In To Love

My thoughts raced. _This guy really likes me! He wants a private room, ONE private room!_ I thought. If I still had the ability to blush, I would right now. Emmett got out of the drivers seat and came around to open my door. He took my hand and helped me out of the car, though I really didn't need it. But I would be crazy to object to it!

"What kind of suite are you thinking of?" I asked Emmett, trying to hide my excitement. He hadn't let go of my hand yet.

"Hm. Whatever is the cheapest, I guess. I don't have much cash on me..." he noted. I looked blankly at him for a moment then laughed, uncontrollably. He grimaced at me as I laughed. I got one look at his expression and laughed harder. Feeling like an idiot, he spoke up.

"I don't understand what the hell is so funny. I mean, it's a true statement," he said, confused.

"Well, I do. Us Cullen's always have endless amounts of money to spend. Literally, endless. And no, before you ask, we did not steal any money. Now, what room do you think we should get?" I asked. I tried not to emphasize on the 'we' of my statement, then he might not want to get one room anymore.

"Still, the cheapest. You shouldn't have to pay." he said, being a gentleman. I honestly, felt flustered. He was actually polite. I couldn't believe it.

"No. It's not impolite. Don't worry about. And answer the damned question." I said jokingly.

"Yes, it is very impolite. And I refuse to have you pay." He said stubbornly. Hm, so this was going to be difficult. I was the master and difficulties. And agreements. :)

"Okay, I got an idea. If I pay for the hotel room now," he started to interrupt me, but I held up a finger. "Let me finish. If I pay for the hotel room now, you can take me out to dinner later. Anywhere you want." I spoke, sounding like an in-charge buisness woman.

"Hm. That seems like a reasonable agreement." he said, considering his option.

"Then it's settled. Now, please, can we not stand here all day? Choose a room." I said.

"Hmmm. How about the private presidential suite? Double bed one, 17 th floor." He said intrigued.

"Sounds good. Finally, now we're cooking with grease." I said with a smile. He chuckled and muttered something so fast and low I couldn't hear.

I told the hotel worker what we wanted, and she said we would have to pay a little more, since the room was private. I gave her $50 more than the cost actually was, and for this she was grateful. I realized, when the bellboy came to us, that we didn't have any clothes.

"Oh shit. We have to go and shop." I noted. He seemed to accept this, and I grabbed my purse and out we went.

After half an hour of showing Emmett different clothes, all of them expensive, he got tired of it. He took over the wheel and looked for a Hollister, and got a few clothes and a duffle bag from Adidas, and he was done.

"As you can see, I'm not high class." He said with a smile.

Now, I felt like I was being too expensive like. So I took back over the wheel, and drove to Abercrombie. After getting some cute summer shirts and a few some extremely short shorts, I was ready to go to Victoria's Secret. But not with him with me!

So we drove back to the hotel, and filled the cabinets with our new clothes. I told him I needed to go 'girl shopping', and he didn't want to hear anymore. I got in the car and went to Prada for a cute handbag; for I had to have SOMETHING expensive. Then, I was on my way to Victoria's Secret. There was a girl who worked there, named Elizabeth, and she wouldn't stop following me around and asking me if I needed help. Finally, she spoke up.

"Excuse me if i'm being rude, but I think you are extremely beautiful. And, we just got this brand new pink and black corset with these fishnet leggings and it has black and pink panties to match! And it even has those little line things that hook on to the bottoms of the panties too! So I just thought that you were looking for something like that, excuse me if I'm wrong." She said, twisting her hair around. I smiled kindly at her and spoke in my high, bell-like voice.

"That's exactly the kind of thing I'm looking for. Could you go get it?" I asked politely, and her eyes widened and she nodded quickly and ran to go get it. She came back fast, and showed it to me.

"If you wear a size 2, then this is your size." She said kindly, holding it up. I gaped at it, it was perfect! I ran my fingers over the black lace, and the small lines of pink silk.

"Yes, I do wear a size 2, and this is perfect. How much?" I asked. Her face got sadder, and she clearly thought that I wouldn't be able to afford it.

"Its $107.99. I'm sorry it's this expensive, but it's brand new." She said sadly. I handed her $150 right on the spot, and told her to keep the change. she gave me a black and red bag and put the outfit inside carefully.

"Thank you for shopping at Victoria's Secret!" She said happily, counting the money and holding it to her chest.

"No, thank you." I said with a smile, and walked out back to the car, and headed back to the hotel.

When I got inside, I saw Emmett all dressed up in some of his brand new Hollister clothes. He acted like he didn't notice me come in, but I know he did. He took off his shirt, and god dammit! He was turned the opposite direction. But I could tell from his back, he had a body. As soon as it looked like he was going to turn around, I took off my shirt and shorts, my back facing him also. I had been told numerous times that I had a body like a goddess, and I loved to show it off. I could hear his low whistle as I slid my Abercrombie dress on. It was light blue, and had white flowers on it. It fit be perfectly, and came just above my knees. I turned and looked at him, noticing that he was looking at me. I raised one eyebrow, and he snapped out of it.

"Ehem. Sorry. Ready to go to dinner? And don't bring any cash, because you're not paying for shit." He said with a smile.

"Ready. And fine, I woun't." I said, smiling back. He held his hand out, asking for mine in a 'may i?' way. I placed my hand in his, and we walked out of the hotel room to who knows where. But I didn't care if we went to Subway. Being with him, was all I cared about.


	8. Chapter 8: Going Out For A Snack

Emmett drove me all the way to Old California Restaurant Row. When we got in, we figured out how stupid we both were. We couldn't eat human food. I smacked my forehead and he chuckled. Right when were about to leave, a waitor named John had approached us and guided us to our table. I felt so embarassed. What would I say? We drove 3 hours to get down here, and now I'm not hungry anymore? Ugh. I was so embarassed. He came back with menu's that smelled like inscents. I quickly ordered the first thing that rang a bell in my mind, which was fetticini alfredo. Emmett didn't know what to get, so he got one to. Once the waiter was gone, he threw me a wink before walking off back to the kitchen. Eww. I turned to look at Emmett with an expression that said 'This is sooo not funny'. Emmett leaned closer and whispered.

"Let's just go then. Lets go right now." He whispered with a smirk. I looked around, and oh joy, our waitor was staring at me, taking in my dress, my shoes. He caught me looking at him and did the 'hip thrust' motion at me. I was seriously going to be sick.

"We can't leave! Our waitor is like, trying to say he wants to fuck me right now! And he's watching our table all creepy like. If I move an inch, he'll probably run over and ask what I need help with. Shit, I probably wouldn't even be able to go pee!" I whispered back. Emmett looked over at the waitor, taking in his small frame, grey eyes, brown hair. He really wasn't that attractive. He had a mouth like a mouse, and his nose was skinny and puffed out. Emmett started laughing so loud, the whole table shook. People turned to look at us with crazy expressions. I couldn't help myself. I started laughing to, just not as hard as Emmett. He was still laughing. If I could cry of laughter, I would be doing it to. Finally, Emmett's laughs ended.

"Actually Emmett, I wa-" I was saying before our waitor came over and gently put my plate in front of me, and slid Emmett his plate. The waitor turned on me and smirked. That was an ugly expression, he really shouldn't do that.

"Hello Miss. May I have the pleasure of kissing your hand, or telling you my name?" He said, trying to sound seductive I guessed, but he failed. Emmett was coughing to cover his laugh.

"No, you may not kiss my hand, and your name has no affect on my life. Please, if you mind, me and my companion here are having a nice dinner. You seem to be inturrupting us, and I would like it if you left now." I said with sass. He was totally faced. His cheeks went pink, and he quickly walked back to the kitchen. I turned to see Emmett falling out of the booth he was laughing so hard.

"Stop it! You're going to knock the food over." I said, picking up my fork and twirling a piece of pasta around it. Still twirling. Still twirling. Keep twirling. It's done twirling, but I'm not. I can't find myself to eat it. It smelled disgusting. Emmett looked at me and started whispering.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it." He smiled at me, and I was momentarily starstruck. I blinked and put the disgusting food in my mouth. I almost gagged, it was so nasty. But I swallowed it. Just our luck, a bird flew in from the open door, and landed on our table. Emmett looked at it and an idea struck.

"Okay. What if we give the bird all this food? It will look like we ate, and then we can pay and leave. What do you think?" He asked. It was brilliant, no denying it. So for the next 10 minutes, me and Emmett fed the bird. He ate every bite! He couldn't even fly he was so full. Emmett left $50 on the table, and we walked out, hand in hand. I felt so free I could fly.

Emmett looked out at the ocean.

"We should go swimming. Right now, we should go swimming." He noted, still looking at the ocean.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit, and noor did you." I reminded him. But his face didn't fall. It actually rised a bit.

"That's what underwear is for right?" He said with a smirk. I couldn't deny that one. So we ran to the shore, and took off everything but our underwear. Which in my case was my pink bra and pink panties, and in his case, grey and blue boxers. We rushed in the water and swam all the way out. It was so pretty. The sun was slightly setting, making the whole scene sepia. We went shark hunting for fun. One of the sharks got my left bra strap, I killed the mess out of that shark. Their blood actually tasted good. We saw some dolphins, and decided not to kill those.

I came up from underwater, and found that my face and hair was dripping just centimeters from Emmett's face. I almost moved, feeling that I had made this awkward, but he put his hands around the small of my back and kissed me.

Everything, every single thing that I thought was cherishable, that was garbage next to this. I put my hands on his cheeks and wrapped my legs around his waist. We never broke the kiss, not once. We didn't breathe beacause we didn't need to. And we didn't want to.

Somehow, we were laying in the sand, me ontop of him, and sort of, I guess you could say, making out. When we broke the kiss, I wish that moment could have lasted forever. It had been wonderful, sparkling, glowing! We quickly got dressed and walked hand in hand back to the hotel. I went in the bathroom to take a shower, I didn't wanna smell like salt water. I put on my brand new Victoria's Secret outfit I had just got, and covered it with my purple silk nightgown. Emmett got in the shower after me, and came out barechested with boxers. Everytime I saw that, I smiled. This guy was under my grasp!

I went to lay on the bed and faked sleep. Why was I doing this? We didn't even sleep. He came up behind me, actually, layed up behind me, and brushed my hair back and whispered in my ear.

"Faker." I turned to him with a smile, he was so close once again. I turned back over. This guy would have to wait!

"Since we can't sleep, what else do you have in mind?" He asked me, his bare chest right on my back.

"No no no. The question is, what do _you _have in mind?" I asked with a smile, turning back over. Before I had time to react, he kissed me. Once again, everything glowed. It was beautiful. I kissed him back and wrapped my legs around his back. When he unbottoned my nightgown and saw what I had on under it, he got really excited. I fought back a laugh; he was so adorable when he smiled.

When we were done, we couldn't sleep. So we talked, about new love, past loves, old lives. He asked me what color my eyes used to be, and I told him they used to be silver. He liked that. I already knew his old eye color, he had bright green eyes. When we saw the sun rising, I had to get up and close the blinds. We couldn't be noticed here. When he saw me reach up and grab the blinds, he let out a low whistle. I had forgot I was naked. I was extremely self concious, and I hid behind the blinds. He moved them and said 'Boo.' I tried to cover myself again, but he wasn't having that. He said I was beautiful, why hide it?

This was all the start of something, well I hoped something, very new, beautiful, and perfect.


	9. Chapter 9: Love is A Lazer

[[_Thanks guys for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, summer school! But here's the next chapter, enjoy! And also, don't expect me to write a lot of author's notes like this one :) ]]_

"I hate suprises." I grumble as Emmett pushes me around in a circle.

"Well, you'll like this one. I think." He laughs and stops spinning me. I don't feel dizzy.

"You do realize that we don't get disorientated, don't you?" I ask.

"Uhh...no. Damn. Oh well. Wa shaa!" Emmett does, releasing his hands from my eyes. I look up and see a huge vase of red tulips, and a black gift bag. I look up at it and he motions for me to open it. I first go up to the tulips, and open the small card. When I'm about to open it, I realize it's gone. I look at the floor, to see if I dropped it. I turn around and see Emmett writing on it.

"I always forget about those things. Thanks for the reminder." He says with a grin, placing the card back in my hands. I open it and read:  
_In my thoughts of you there is an underlying love that is present in every word, every glimpse. I hope you feel it as I do, for it is what I am and ever I will be._

I feel my heart pop and swell with love. I turn around and see him smiling at me. If I could cry, I would right now.

"Thank you, so much. You don't know how much this means to me. I feel the same way about you." I say with truth and passion in my voice. He hugs me from behind and kisses the top of my head. I smile and open the black gift bag. First, there is this amazingly gorgeous pair of Jimmy Choo's. I squeal happily and he chuckles. I quickly slide them on. They give me about two inches, which is just barely under Emmett's height. I slip out a gift card, and read it. I turn around and smack Emmett on the arm. He laughs his booming laugh, and I can't help but laugh to. It's a gift card for Victoria's Secret.

"I liked that last night, and before it was nothing but pieces, I got a glimpse of the tag. You should buy more stuff like that." He says with a wink. I laugh and stick it in my back pocket. I sit down at the table, even though I wasn't tired.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Emmett asked me. For a moment, I didn't know. I thought about some things that would be fun, but I couldnt get one out of my mind. Before I got the answer out, he said it.

"How about lazer tagging?"

I hid behind the biggest corner, and quietly stepped, lazer gun aimed at nothing. I quickly ran against the squishy floor, my heals leaving small indents. I scanned everwhere on my level, and then dropped my gun to my side. I felt a vibrate in my lazer suit, and I saw that I had been shot. By who? I looked around, and then I looked up. Emmett was on one of the air vents, and had shot me from there. I jumped and hid, quickly running behind large columns. I couldn't help but laugh, this was so 10 years old. The dimmed lights with the red, green, and blue spotlights made my skin sparkle. Good thing there was no one in here but me and Emmett. I heard a light shuffle and turned to see Emmett looking for me. I quickly pointed my gun and shot 5 times, making sure I got him. Then, he was gone.

"Damn!" I whispered. I felt something move behind me, then my suit vibrate again. I quickly turned around and saw Emmett, smirking at me. All the lights came back on, and Emmett cheered loudly.

"I won." He said boldly, looking at the scoreboard with a smile.

"Barely! You only won because you got that last shot in." I said smiling.

"Hm, I sense something. Something like, sore loserness?" He said laughing. I took my gun and smacked him upside the head with it. He smiled again and picked me up, despite my attempts to get down. He carried me right out and into the car. I thought about something.

"How about I win in something that I always do?" I ask with a smirk.

"And what's that?" He said with curiousity.

"Bowling." I replied.


	10. Chapter 10: Bowling For Revenge

I walk in the dark night next to Emmett.

"Bowling? Really? That's lame. Lazer tag requires so much more...focus. And skill." Emmett says, still smiling from the game he won.

"Lazer tag? In you're case, it's fun. In my case, it's something that little kids do. And bowling is not lame, it is amazing." I reply with sass. He notices and does fake scared hands.

"Well, Miss Hale, I think that you are going to get your ass beat for the second time tonight."

...

I smile at the bowling boy, and he keeps trying to flirt with me. I finally get to the point, and cut the crap.

"Can we please just have two bowling shoes? One size 7, one size..." I turn to Emmett.

"What shoe size do you wear?" I ask him. He looks down at his big feet, and smiles.

"About a size 14." My eyes widen at his answer. His smile just opens more.

"Okay then, one size 7, one size 14. Here you go." The bowling boy says, handing us each our shoes. I smile at him to thank him, and go to our alley. Alley number 12. I sit down on the hard 'chair' and put my shoes on. Emmett does the same, and has a hard time getting his foot in his shoe.

"Maybe we should have got the twenty." I say, laughing. He smirks.

"You're right. Your feet do look a little squished." I slightly frown. He laughs loud and I can't help but laughing with him. He has one of those personalities that I love. I run and grab a purple bowling ball, size 15. Emmett, the show-off that he is, grabs a size 17. Just to top me. I turn to him with a huge grin on my face.

"Game on." I turn to the alley and roll the ball hard and fast. It leaves a slight dent in the alley, and Emmett laughs behind me. It rolls, fast and furious, down the alley into the first pin, kissing the face of it. All the pins behind drop. Strike. I turn to Emmett, and sit right next to him.

"Your turn. Think you can top that?"

For the next 20 minutes, we carefully roll the ball. Tenth roll, and we're tied. I go up to the alley, take a deep breath, and roll softly. The ball kisses the face again, just like the past ten times, and knocks every other pin down. I turn and smile, walking past Emmett, brushing his shoulder. He smirks and walks up to the alley, swaggering around. I can't help but laugh. Emmett walks up to the tip, stands tall and right, just like he's about to gently roll it. But then, he smacks it against the alley, and a huge hole appears. He turns around and stares at me, eyes wide with fear of what the people think. Everyone turns and sees the whole he's made, and then they all look at him. A few girls come over to flirt with him, but he slowly backs away, hand in mine. We take off at full speed into the bowling alley parking lot, and fall on the ground laughing.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" I yell at him, teasing.

"Me? You're the one showing off!" He says back, still laughing.

"Yea! But right when I was about to kick your sorry ass, you go and do that!" I reply, adding a bit of fake sadness to my voice.

"But, it seems, that somehow, impossibly, you beat me." He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and stand up with him. We start to walk away together, pushing into each other and laughing freely. I hear running footsteps behind us, at first I ignore them. Then, they become faster and more angry, untill they stop all together, inches behind me. I hear a loud his and hear the air whoosh, the sound of someone crouching, waiting to leap, behind us.


End file.
